


【德哈】猫

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 爱人变成了一只小黑猫怎么办？当然是日得他喵喵叫（X





	【德哈】猫

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道算不算人兽的人兽描写

“韦斯莱！你再说一遍！这是谁？”德拉科发誓，要不是圣芒戈有防御机制，他现在就要丢一打钻心咒在眼前这个红毛身上。  
“呃......你知道哈利的......我没拦住......总之他就交给你了！”罗恩在心里默念了一万遍“对不起兄弟，这次我也帮不了你了”，迅速从壁炉逃离现场。  
一只绿眼睛的小黑猫低头蹲在病床上，委屈巴巴地偷眼瞄面前盛怒的男人。  
“哈利·詹姆·波特-马尔福。”德拉科抱着手臂居高临下看着小猫，“我哪怕你有一丁点智商，也应该知道不能对着咒语迎上去。”  
小黑猫小心翼翼地往前挪了两步，用脑袋顶住男人的腹部左右磨蹭。  
“撒娇也没用。”德拉科冷着脸向后退了一步，小猫突然失去支点一个趔趄差点掉下去，抬起头对着男人不满地“喵喵”叫。  
“抗议无效。以及我合理怀疑你是韦斯莱随便拿来恶作剧的一只猫，别以为你长了个绿眼睛就可以当‘救世主’了。”  
小猫趴在病床边缘，目测了一下和男人之间的距离，塌下身子一跃而起。  
“小心！”德拉科被这样突如其来的动作吓了一跳，慌忙伸出手接住扑向自己的小猫。  
“喵~”小猫得意地挂在男人身上，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脸颊，一副“你就是拿我没办法”的表情。  
“行了行了，我相信了，愚蠢，不要命，除了伟大的‘救世主’再也没有别人了。都说猫有九条命，就是有九十条命也不够你糟践的。”德拉科憋了一肚子火气发不出来，只能单手抱着小猫，腾出一只手去摸自己的魔杖。  
然而魔杖挥过，小猫只是挂在他身上无辜地盯着他看。  
德拉科眉头紧锁，又念了一遍解咒，依然没有发生任何变化，一人一猫大眼瞪小眼相互瞪着。  
“你最好是给我解释一下到底怎么回事。”德拉科收起魔杖捏了捏自己的鼻梁。  
“喵，喵喵，喵——”  
“停下，我还没神通到能听懂猫语，算了，等你恢复了再找你算账。”德拉科揉了一把小猫的头顶，柔顺服帖的绒毛顿时变得乱糟糟的，“嗯，这样好多了。”  
小猫不满地龇牙，伸出爪子用肉垫拍在德拉科脸上。  
“你有什么资格生气，平时也不见你这么注意形象，恨不得顶着一头稻草就出门。”德拉科抱着小猫来到检查室。

“报告单是不是拿错了？”德拉科翻了翻手中的文件夹抬头问眼前的护士，“这怎么可能？”  
“我们也很奇怪......可是检查结果就是这样的，我们审核了好几遍。”  
“血咒是遗传诅咒，从来也没听说过这种毫无征兆突然发病的......”德拉科猛地合上文件夹，站在一旁的护士吓了一跳，“这件事，不准告诉任何人。”

小黑猫团成一团蜷在德拉科的办公桌上百无聊赖地打哈欠，丝毫也不担心，反正在他心里，德拉科就是最厉害的治疗师，没有什么事是不能解决的问题。  
正当他昏昏欲睡的时候，办公室的门推开了。  
“你倒是睡得安稳。”德拉科伸手挠了挠小猫的脑袋，小黑猫立刻翻身露出肚皮发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，“我看你做只猫挺好的，不如多当几天吧。”  
“喵~”  
“我就当你这是同意了。”德拉科捏住小猫后颈把它提起来，“走了，回家。”  
小黑猫抗议地扭动身子挣扎了几下，见德拉科没有放过自己的打算只好对他龇了龇牙，然后翻身窝在他怀里不搭理他了。  
回到庄园，德拉科没说什么，只是靠坐在沙发上，让小猫睡在自己腿上，望着壁炉里的火不知道是在发呆还是想什么事情。  
“喵，喵喵。”  
德拉科回过神来，只见小黑猫伸着脖子用那双翠绿的眼睛望着自己。  
“饿了么？”  
小猫扑棱了两下耳朵，用舌头舔了舔鼻子，德拉科把小猫放在沙发上，起身倒了一碟牛奶放在茶几上，哈利从沙发上跳过去喝起了牛奶。  
“我看你做一只小猫比起那鲁莽的蠢狮子乖巧多了，不如就一直当只猫吧。”德拉科索性坐在地上，撑着下巴看小猫一下一下舔着牛奶，胡须上也粘上了白色的奶滴，“我也可以随时把你带在身边。”  
哈利喝着牛奶懒得看他，一人一猫都没再出声，房间里只有舔食牛奶发出“啧啧”的水声。

变成猫的第三天，哈利心中才隐隐生出不安的感觉，他感觉德拉科好像瞒着他在做什么事。  
晚上在书房，德拉科总是一边给他挠肚皮一边看书，哈利被他挠得舒服了就依在他身上睡过去，但是半夜睁眼，自己却被放在一旁的沙发上，德拉科背对着他在看书。  
白天在圣芒戈，哈利趴在办公桌上，德拉科却好像不需要看诊，从档案室里搬来一堆资料，纸张翻动发出“哗哗”的声音。  
哈利跳过去从德拉科手臂底下钻进他怀里，试图引起他的注意，德拉科却只是把他抱在一旁的椅子上，一只手撸着它的毛，目光还盯着那堆资料。  
真没意思。作为一只猫，白天没什么精神哈利索性又睡了过去，待他昏昏沉沉一觉醒来，办公室空荡荡没了人影。  
去哪了？哈利跳下桌子，办公室的门没有关牢，只是虚掩着，哈利探出脑袋四处张望，看到走廊尽头的转角处隐约有个金灿灿的背影。  
哈利贴在墙边悄无声息走了过去。  
“......不可能的，到现在为止，没有人找到血咒的解咒。”  
哈利停住了，转角背后的两个人似乎在争吵。  
“但是总是应该试一试，他不是自身带着的血咒，只是因为中了恶咒。”  
“但是报告上写的分明是血咒......”  
“他没有！”德拉科的声音很激动。  
“德拉科，我觉得你应该告诉他......”  
“我会找到办法的。”  
血咒？哈利只在书本上看到过这个名词，这是一种不可逆的诅咒，他......怎么可能？所以他从今往后只能是这幅模样了吗？  
“咦？哪里来的小黑猫？”一个护士走过来蹲在哈利面前，“跟主人跑丢了吗？”  
德拉科猛地转身，正对上小黑猫的眼睛，绿色的瞳仁在白天阳光的照射下变成一条狭长的线，看得德拉科脊背一凉。  
“哈利！”德拉科紧走一步想要抓住他。  
“喵！”哈利纵身一跃，发出一声凄厉的叫声，三两步跑到窗户前逃出了圣芒戈。

哈利失魂落魄的在街上游荡，他不知道自己为什么要跑，也不知道自己应该去哪里。只有一个念头在他脑子里回荡。  
他可能再也变不回去了。  
他可能再也变不回去了，德拉科不可能守着一只猫过一辈子。哈利麻木地向前跑，生怕后面有什么会追上他。  
不知道跑了多久，哈利停下来茫然地环顾了一下周围的环境，似乎是一个麻瓜的公园，太阳已经偏西红彤彤的挂在天边，路灯已经亮了起来。  
“妈妈，这里有只小黑猫。”一个小孩跑了过来，哈利戒备地跑进灌木丛里躲了起来。  
“真晦气。”一个女人走过来赶紧把孩子牵走了。  
是啊，真晦气。哈利趴在灌木丛里舔了舔自己的爪子，果然自己是一只黑猫，只会给身边的人带来灾难罢了，  
外面传来脚步声，哈利往后退了两步，一个人走近了站在他藏身的灌木前，停留了一会然后坐了下来。  
“哈利。”  
哈利身体一颤。  
“我本来不想告诉你的，不过现在你都听到了。我原以为我可以在你察觉之前解决这个问题的，看来还是高估了自己啊。”  
哈利伏在灌木中一动不动。  
“我是不是很没用？其实上学的时候就应该清楚这一点了啊，不管是什么事我都不能做好。”  
“喵~”哈利不满地叫了一声。  
“你也这么觉得的是不是，哪怕是现在，在我自以为最擅长的领域，都不能保护好你。”  
哈利从灌木里钻出来，跳到德拉科身边，用爪子拍他的手臂。德拉科伸手，怜惜地揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“其实就算你变成猫也没什么不好。不就是一只小黑猫嘛，你是一只巨怪的时候我还不是和你生活了那么久。”  
“喵喵。”哈利用脑袋撞了一下德拉科的掌心。  
他看见德拉科眼睛一闪一闪的，似乎随时可能滚下来泪珠，哈利钻到他怀里，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的下巴，又伸长了脖子用湿乎乎的小鼻子在他脸颊上碰了碰。  
“喵~”  
没关系，只要他还或者，不管以后跟谁生活，我还能陪着他就行了。哈利靠在德拉科胸前，听见心脏“砰砰”的跳动这么想着。

哈利半夜是从噩梦中惊醒的，他梦见自己变不回来了，德拉科娶了别人。虽然白天的时候他还决定要离家出走让德拉科能够再找一个爱人，可是一想到他有可能真的再也没法像从前那样和自己的爱人肌肤相亲......一股寒意从心底翻涌上来，哈利抖了抖耳朵，翻了个身，试图钻进那个温暖熟悉的怀抱，却猛地发现身边空荡荡的。  
哈利吓得尾巴都炸了毛，德拉科找到自己的时候把自己抱得紧紧的，怎么会半夜从床上消失呢？  
人会去哪呢？哈利跳下床，脖子上的铃铛发出清脆的一声。  
“哈利？”男人的声音从门外传来。  
“喵~”哈利循着声音跑了出去。  
书房的门半掩着，房间里书摊了一地，哈利注意到全都是有关血咒的书籍，德拉科穿着睡衣侧身对着门坐在地上，手里还拿着一本书，大概是刚刚正在看书听见了铃铛声。哈利绕过地上的书来到德拉科面前，他眼睛里布满了红血丝，这段时间德拉科根本没有好好休息过，自己还惹他哭了一场。内疚塞满了哈利的心脏，抬起脑袋蹭了蹭男人的下巴。  
“喵~”  
“睡不着吗？”德拉科放下手中的书，挠了挠黑猫的脑袋，“我也睡不着。”  
哈利向前迈了一步，不小心踩到了男人的睡裤。  
“喵~”  
哈利低头看了一眼，睡裤比较宽松，看不出什么异样。他歪着头瞧了瞧男人，伸出爪子又踩了踩男人胯下的部位。  
“混蛋，别仗着自己是只猫就为所欲为，肆意撩拨又不负责灭火。”德拉科疲惫地笑了一下，伸手将黑猫抱起来，这几天他几乎住在书房和研究室了，哪有空解决个人问题。  
哈利躺在德拉科的臂弯里，男人身上常年带着各种魔药的味道，虽然在霍格沃茨的时候哈利对魔药一直有种本能的恐惧，德拉科结婚后，几年的时间里，这种味道反倒是逐渐成为能够安抚他神经的存在了。  
“喵~”  
哈利挣脱了怀抱，脑袋从睡衣下摆探了进去。  
“你干嘛！嘶——”德拉科想将黑猫从衣服里捞出来，他现在真的再经不起一点撩拨，一想到怀里这团毛茸茸的生物是自己的爱人，他就觉得欲火焚身。  
只是没想到这个混蛋居然浑然不自知，用带着肉刺的舌头舔舐起他的乳头，金属铃铛贴在滚烫的皮肤上，一股酥麻从胸前传来顺着血液迅速扩散至全身。  
“哈——”分辨不出是呼唤爱人的名字还是泄露的呻吟，德拉科只觉得血液在血管里燃烧，在体内浑身满心乱窜。  
哈利退了出来，蹲在德拉科的腹部，一本正经地看着面色潮红的男人。  
“喵~”  
哈利沿着睡衣的扣子迈着猫步塌了上去，德拉科被他踩着一点一点向后，最终躺在了地上。  
“哈利......”德拉科呢喃着爱人的名字，看着眼前绿色的瞳孔，抬手抚摸着小猫身上的绒毛，另一只手向下探进了睡裤。  
哈利回头看了一眼，低下头开始用嘴解开睡衣上的纽扣，松开的衣襟顺着皮肤滑落，德拉科白皙的皮肤慢慢袒露在暖黄色的灯光之下，泛着好看的光泽。  
“嗯......”德拉科握住自己被忽视的欲望，他已经很久没有自慰过了，他和哈利的性生活一直都很和谐，格兰芬多的蠢狮子就只有一点好，善于热情和行动感化“敌人”。  
哈利看着情欲渐渐占据了爱人原本清明的眼神，白皙的皮肤渐渐烧成浅粉色。德拉科的掌心细滑湿润，每次做爱都会替哈利纾解欲望的手，而现在，那只手正握着他自己涨大的性器上下撸动，这是哈利从来没见过的场面。  
他打量了几眼，用肉垫踩在德拉科身上转了一圈，回身看了看自己毛绒绒的尾巴。  
“喵~”  
哈利顺着裤缝将尾巴探进睡裤，轻轻拂过德拉科的铃口，蓬松的绒毛立刻被前液打湿，一绺一绺湿哒哒地贴在尾巴上，他沿着德拉科的手指圈住了阴茎顶端。  
德拉科被绒毛的触感引得身体不自觉的颤栗，身体发软，无法释放的欲望在身体里烧得他口干舌燥，他怀念爱人温暖紧致的甬道，还有拥抱和亲吻。  
“你也想帮我吗？”德拉科喘着气，笑着望向蹲在身上的小猫，他伸出手，用指尖碰了碰黑猫的小穴，“你太小了。”  
哈利塌腰俯在德拉科的小腹上，指尖的触感让它心神不宁地叫个不停，尾巴高高翘起，晃着身体在他手上来回磨蹭。  
“小馋猫。”德拉科心领神会地将食指探进了小猫的后穴，狭小的空间立刻被填满，脆弱的肠壁包裹着一小节手指，仿佛一不小心就会被弄坏。  
“喵呜~喵喵~唔~”  
小猫眯起眼睛，叫声都变了调，扒着德拉科的身体，脑袋顶在他的胸前来回磨蹭。  
“你倒是舒服了。”  
德拉科小心翼翼地戳刺着小猫，生怕一不小心劲用得太大就捅穿了这个娇柔的小家伙，洞口紧紧地绞着手指，身上的皮毛热得仿佛着了火，带出来的肠液打湿了穴口的绒毛，让他生出一种把哈利弄出血的错觉。  
小猫的腔口很浅，被手指操弄地喉咙里不自觉地发出“呼噜”声，侧着身子一倒，躺在德拉科赤裸的胸脯上，长着毛绒的耳朵扑棱扑棱，挠得德拉科感觉酥麻进了骨髓，长长的尾巴上下摇摆，一下一下拍着德拉科胯下肿胀的欲望。  
“哈利......”  
小黑猫“喵呜喵呜”叫了两声，爪子抱住德拉科的手臂，晃着身体去应迎合手指的动作，脖子上挂着的铃铛乱响，声音响成一片好似一场交响乐曲。黑猫小嘴微张，露出粉嫩的舌尖，一脸餍足的模样。  
血管里像是流淌着岩浆，德拉科被情欲烧灼得也不甚清明，握着性器的手在尾巴的撩拨下也渐渐加快了频率，前液越流越多，流进掌心研磨成细密的白沫，也弄得来回作乱的尾巴乱七八糟，小猫三长一短的叫着好像要叫破喉咙，埋在身体里的手指抵在让他兴奋的核心处，持续的高潮终于释放出来，粘液搞脏了绒毛，也沾在德拉科身上，哈利用肉垫轻踩着德拉科胸前兴奋颤栗的茱萸，听见男人难以自抑的呻吟，又歪头伸出带肉刺的舌头，围着乳尖左右舔舐拨弄，德拉科扬起脖子闷哼一声，白浊泻出，黑色的尾巴贴在皮肤上来回摇摆，沾着浓稠的精液把德拉科的小腹搞得一塌糊涂。

一人一猫就这么躺在地上，轻微的喘息声和空气里弥漫的麝香，宣告着一场荒唐的性爱。  
“不知羞耻。”德拉科抽出自己的手指，在小猫身上蹭干净沾着的黏液。  
哈利又“喵喵”呜咽了几声，翻着身往上窜了一下，抵着德拉科的下巴直呼噜，德拉科抬手捏了捏他的耳朵，哈利顺势扬起脖子蹭到唇边。  
“我想你。”德拉科偏了偏头用嘴唇碰了一下小猫的鼻子。   
“喵~”  
“我不想一个人活着。” 德拉科的目光似乎有些游离。  
“喵喵喵！”  
小黑猫着急地伸出小肉垫去拍他的嘴巴。  
“如果你变不回来了，我也变成一只猫陪你吧。”   
小黑猫用爪子按着德拉科的脸，直接用嘴去堵他的话。  
“我好爱你。” 德拉科喃喃自语。  
“砰——”  
空气里突然弥漫出一阵奇怪的烟雾，德拉科只觉身上一沉，一个人骑在他身上，嘴上贴着软软的唇，一动还有小铃铛发出“叮叮当当”的响声。  
“我知道。”贴在一起的唇动了动，熟悉的声音响起，两个人都愣住了。  
“哈利！”德拉科猛地伸手将人搂在怀里，双臂紧紧地抱着他，好像只要放松一点他就会消失不见。  
哈利也好像完全没有反应过来，懵圈地靠在自家爱人怀里，乱七八糟的体液黏在皮肤上贴在一起。  
“我......”  
德拉科直接吻了上去，不准哈利说话，亲一下，又亲一下。  
哈利也顺从地搂住他的脖子，享受这份久违的亲密。  
德拉科满足地打横抱起爱人温软的身体朝卧室走去，哈利晃着头贴在他的颈窝上，脖子上的铃铛随着脚步一步一响。  
哈利怎么变回来的？德拉科现在一点也不想去研究这件事，他只想和哈利做点刚才没能进行的运动。


End file.
